Однострочники TNG
by Isca Lox
Summary: Здесь собраны однострочники по TNG. Джен, Кью/Пикард, плюс кроссоверы с TOS, DS9, Voyager.
1. Chapter 1

TOS, TNG, Кью| m!Кирк| m!Спок, кроссовер. Кью в порядке эксперимента пытается перевоспитать миррор-Кирка. Спок наблюдает. Н!  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG–13  
**Пейринг:** практически незаметен

**Исполнение 1 (осторожно, мат)**

Двое стояли у зеркала, прозрачного с одной стороны, и внимательно наблюдали. Вернее, один стоял, а второй комфортно разлегся в метре над полом, нимало не смущаясь тем, что под ним был не диван, а воздух.  
Из-за зеркала периодически раздавались звуки. Начинались они обычно с «топ-топ-топ» и «дзинь», а заканчивались громким «БЛЯЯЯДЬ!» и не менее громким «плюх».  
Затем какое-то время слышались невнятные ругательства, после чего все повторялось.

- Гм, материал он усваивает не очень-то. Собаки Павлова реагируют быстрее, - прокомментировал первый из наблюдателей. – Впрочем, что еще ожидать от человека? И сколько раз он будет пытаться взять эту бутылку брэнди, прежде чем уловит связь? Может, электрический заряд на него плохо действует? Или, может, попробовать вначале не с выпивкой, а с женщиной?  
- Думаю, эти изменения ни к чему не приведут. Нам просто нужно набраться терпения, - прокомментировал второй, задумчиво теребя бороду. – Предполагаю, что еще пять-шесть попыток, и он догадается.  
- Ну, как скажешь! – пожал плечами первый. – Ты его лучше знаешь.

Перевоспитание капитана Кирка продолжалось уже третий день.


	2. Chapter 2

TOS, TNG, Кью| m!Кирк| m!Спок, кроссовер. Кью в порядке эксперимента пытается перевоспитать миррор-Кирка. Спок наблюдает. Н!  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG–13  
**Пейринг:** практически незаметен

**Исполнение 2****(осторожно, ретеллинг "Путешествия на Запад")**

- Мон Амитабха! – произнесло существо, которого еще мгновение назад здесь не было.  
Спок, внезапно лишившись противника, поднялся и осторожно ощупал намятые бока. А затем посмотрел на существо.  
То заслуживало пристального внимания – если не потому, что, очевидно, было достаточно могущественным, чтобы раскидать по разным углам двух гуманоидов среднего роста, не подняв и руки, то хотя бы потому, что выглядело на редкость абсурдно. Будучи, очевидно, мужчиной, существо было одето в белое платье и стояло на гигантском карпе, пучащим глаза в полуметре от пола.  
Помимо платья существо обладало избыточным количеством рук, большинство из которых окружали его павлиньим хвостом, и лишь три несли функциональную нагрузку: в первой существо держало вазу, во второй – ветку ивы, а третью молитвенно сложило у груди.  
Оглядев невиданное создание, Спок перевел взгляд на Кирка, который корчился в противоположном углу, пытаясь сорвать с головы золотой обруч.  
- Как вы посмели! – орал капитан. – Да я вас! Да я вам!..  
- Этот обруч позволяет контролировать того, на кого надет, мон старпом, - произнесло существо. – И я готов оставить его на голове вашего милейшего капитана, при условии, что вы окажете мне услугу.

Вулканец соображал быстро.  
- Согласен. Что делать?  
- Всего лишь слетать в соседнюю вселенную за изречениями Сурака. Они вам здесь не помешают!


	3. Chapter 3

**TNG, Пикард\Кью, "ну и дурак!"**

- Ну и дурак! – сказал Кью. – Ты сейчас продемонстрировал всю ограниченность человеческого разума.  
- По-моему, уже то, что мы с тобой сейчас в одной постели, доказывает, что разум у меня вполне раскрепощенный, - возмутился Пикард, пытаясь выдернуть у Кью одеяло и натянуть на себя. Одеяло не поддавалось.  
- Для человека – может быть, мон капитан! – пожал плечами Кью. – И это означает, что на шкале раскрепощенности твой разум даже ниже, чем у орионского слизняка. Который, кстати, ведет себя во время брачного периода весьма интересно!  
- Даже и не думай! – воскликнул Пикард, наконец, перетянув одеяло. – Я не буду превращаться ни в орионского слизняка, ни в кардассианского древесного червя, ни в земную овцу, сколь интересными ни были бы их сексуальные практики!  
- Тогда, может быть, хотя бы я…  
- И ты тоже! Все, я сплю! – человек демонстративно отвернулся и крепко зажмурил глаза.  
- Мне совершенно не понятно, зачем сопротивляться сейчас, если я видел, что уже через два месяца…  
- И знать не хочу, что будет через два месяца! – отрезал Пикард. – Я сплю. А ты можешь отправляться по своим делам… чем бы ты там не занимался!  
- Как скажешь, - протянул Кью, начиная медленно таять. – Все-таки люди такие ограниченные!  
Последней исчезла улыбка.


	4. Chapter 4

**TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY, Ent кроссовер Кирк, Пикард, Сиско, Дженивей, Арчер "Будь проклят тот день, когда я сел за баранку этого пылесоса!" H!**

- Будь проклят тот день, когда я сел за баранку этого пылесоса! – выругался Пикард, резко выруливая.  
Пылесос, чудом избежав столкновения с астероидом, помчался вперед, вытянув вперед шланг.  
- Я предлагал сам…  
- Вы, Кирк, помолчите! - возмутилась Дженуэй. - Вы виноваты, что мы здесь оказались!  
- Я не знал, что в Нексусе у меня настолько испортится вероятностная система! Я вообще не знал, что у человека она есть! Кровеносная – да. Нервная, эндокринная…  
- Проконсультировались бы с Маккоем.  
- Где? В Нексусе? И кто знал, что Нексус – явление настолько невероятное, что пребывание там эту систему сносит напрочь?  
- Не важно! Важно, что делать дальше. И сколько еще продлится эффект? Не хотелось бы оказаться в открытом космосе верхом на гигантском пылесосе без еды и воздуха, когда теория вероятности снова начнет работать!

Пылесос вздрогнул и сверху на компанию капитанов пролился дождь из конфет.  
- Мы же договорились не произносить слов «еда» без надобности!  
- Простите.  
- В этот раз хотя бы не селедка!  
- Прямо по курсу… гардероб, капитан Пикард.  
- Что?  
- Платяной шкаф. Одна дверца открыта – кажется, внутри одежда.  
- Курс на шкаф! – вмешался Кирк. – У меня интуиция!

Пылесос устремился в призывно открытые створки, где, за старой одеждой, шумел древний лес.


End file.
